


Ripple Training

by Stariceling



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 2: Battle Tendancy, M/M, Ripple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caesar gives Joseph a very 'hands-on' lesson to help him master using the proper breathing at all times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripple Training

**Author's Note:**

> I direct sequel to my other fic [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/729512). I had to take it to a sex place.

If he had his own room on Air Saplena island, Joseph didn’t know where it was. Every night he ended up sharing with Caesar, the two of them piled together in one bed. It was all because of that stupid mask. He couldn’t sleep without Caesar because he would wake up unable to breathe.

The whole situation might have been more irritating and embarrassing, but Caesar hadn’t bothered to call him on it yet. Their training usually left him exhausted enough to simply collapse on top of Joseph and go to sleep. It was enough to save his pride if Caesar didn’t know about the way Joseph would jerk awake at night and have to struggle to find his rhythm until his breathing settled.

Then, almost a week after they finally conquered that pillar from Hell, Caesar suddenly made his move.

“You’re always in my bed, Jojo,” Caesar pointed out when he climbed into bed on top of Joseph, kneeling over him instead of collapsing and falling asleep as he normally did. “It seems like you really want to push me to my limit.”

“Then where else am I supposed to sleep?” Joseph sat up, which only brought him chest-to-chest with Caesar, who was now straddling him.

“I’m not telling you to sleep somewhere else. But if I have to wake up every day to you rubbing on me, I’ll have to do something about it.”

Caesar drifted forward, his fingertips trailing up Joseph’s chest and over his shoulder to curl around the back of his neck. He bent his head close, half-lidded eyes catching Joseph’s gaze. Every move was calculated and almost hypnotic, until. . .

“Damn. It’s in the way,” Caesar muttered. He traced one finger along Joseph’s jaw under the mask, looking as irritated as if he had been purposely thwarted by Joseph.

“What are you trying to do that it would be in the way!?” Joseph burst out.

He had a pretty good idea what Caesar wanted to do. Even if he hadn’t made it clear before that he was a total playboy, Joseph still would have recognized those determined, seductive movements as Caesar going in for a kiss. He was lucky he was still stuck with the mask, or he probably would have accepted Caesar’s kiss without thinking. As annoying as it was to see Caesar trying those moves on someone else, having them focused on him was unexpectedly flattering, almost pleasant.

“Am I not making myself clear, or are you just dense?”

Without waiting for an answer, Caesar grabbed the hem of Joseph’s shirt and pulled it up and over his head before yanking it down his arms and off. Even though it was skintight and Joseph didn’t raise his arms to help, Caesar had it off in a moment. He flicked the shirt across the room, letting it fall in a heap by the door.

It was a natural instinct to complain, but when Caesar started to fondle his bare chest the only argument that came to mind was, “What is wrong with you that you’re starting this in the middle of the night?”

“This is the best time to start. You have everything you could want right here.”

Caesar took a moment to start removing his own clothes. It only felt like teasing to Joseph because he didn’t want to give up having Caesar’s hands on him so soon. He reached up to touch back, exploring the hard planes of Caesar’s chest and stomach.

“By the way, your room is right next door. If you wanted somewhere else to sleep.”

Joseph scowled under the mask at Caesar bringing that up now. He still couldn’t sleep without Caesar, and even if he could he didn’t want to walk out just when things were getting interesting.

“Shut up,” was all Joseph said to convey his indignation.

“Hm? Okay, then. . . how about this?”

Caesar wasn’t shutting up, but it didn’t matter since he quit stalling. His hand slid into Joseph’s pants, giving him only an instant to wonder when Caesar had even gotten them unfastened before he was being stroked by Caesar’s bold fingers.

The question of why Caesar was suddenly in a mood to touch him was tossed aside. Joseph was going to live in the moment, especially when it felt this good. The slow, deliberate action of Caesar’s fingertips stroking up and down and all over as he freed Joseph’s steadily hardening length made it hard to think about anything else.

Being touched like that made his breathing catch and speed up, at least until he found his air suddenly cut off by the mask. Joseph fell back, trying to remember how to breathe. It had come so suddenly in the middle of being fondled by Caesar, he didn’t know how to recover.

Almost instantly Caesar’s hand deserted him. He seemed to know instinctively what was wrong, because he pulled Joseph hard into his chest, breathing slow and deep against him so that Joseph could feel the rhythm. As always, it only took a few seconds to get back into sync with Caesar and start breathing again. Only this time Caesar was awake to see what was happening to him.

Even Caesar’s concern was intense. He looked right into Joseph’s face, studying him as if he was analyzing every flaw, seeking out the parts of Joseph that might crack or fail under pressure. Joseph hated that look more passionately than anything Caesar had ever done to annoy him before.

“You still haven’t mastered it yet.”

“I never have a problem during training! It’s not like that’s going to come up during a fight!”

“Why do you think Lisa Lisa gave you that mask in the first place? You need to be able to keep up the rhythm at all times. It doesn’t matter what happens to distract you! Don’t you understand that yet?”

“Fine! I understand that!” Joseph shouted, trying to shove Caesar away and only succeeding in moving him a few inches further down the bed. “You don’t need to lecture me!”

“I’m not lecturing you! In fact, I’m going to help you.”

The smile that crossed Caesar’s face sent unexpected shivers up and down Joseph’s spine. It seemed to say that Joseph had better not turn down that help, because Caesar planned on enjoying it very much.

“Just lie back, and breathe, and let me distract you,” Caesar coaxed. “I will make it the best training you’ll ever go through.”

Joseph watched suspiciously as Caesar bent over his chest and licked delicately around one nipple. Looking up into Joseph’s face, calculating and catlike, his lapped his tongue over the firm bud of Joseph’s nipple.

It felt strange. Nice, in the same way Caesar’s hands massaging his stomach felt nice, but not sensitive enough to make Joseph lose his head. The sensation was mostly just wet and unexpected.

“Not enough yet?” Caesar asked.

Joseph should have been more wary of that calculating look, because the next thing he knew Caesar darted his head down and nipped at the same nipple he had been teasing with his tongue. That definitely wasn’t sexy enough to make Joseph forget to breathe. It actually hurt!

“Cut that out!”

Grabbing at Caesar, Joseph managed to pull off his headband as he slithered down and out of the way. He didn’t take another swing at Caesar now that he was expecting it, but he clenched the headband angrily in his hand.

“You bit me! You ass!”

Caesar wasn’t the tiniest bit repentant after his little setback. Instead, he was confidently massaging Joseph’s stomach and thighs. Joseph knew he was being placated, but it felt nice enough he was tempted to go along with it. Maybe he could put off getting Caesar back for that bite, if he could be convinced well enough. . . .

“Okay, no more teeth,” Caesar promised. “Since it’s about time we moved on to the main event.”

Joseph didn’t have to ask what the main even was supposed to be. Caesar moved one hand up to slowly massage the base of Joseph’s cock, which had hardly softened at all, even with the trouble Caesar had given him in the past few minutes.

After a minute or so, Joseph was about ready to forget about the biting entirely. Caesar was being so slow and thorough, diligently bringing him all the way up. He was even stroking in that same rhythm, making it easy for Joseph to keep his ripple breathing up even while distracted. Joseph hadn’t expected Caesar to be so good to him, especially after he called it training.

As soon as Joseph had settled into enjoying himself, Caesar shifted and bent over him. He waited until he had Joseph relaxed in the rhythm of his stroking fingers, then flicked his tongue out and across the head of Joseph’s erection.

That was enough to break his concentration. Caesar’s hands deserted him until he was able to regain his breathing and sit up enough to direct a glare down at Caesar.

“Why the hell did you stop? I’m fine!”

Caesar just smiled and went back to what he had been doing. He kept giving Joseph pleasure with his hands and tongue, in and out of the rhythm. It felt so good while he was doing it, making Joseph’s hips jerk up in silent demands for more. He couldn’t even let his voice out while he was focusing so hard on trying to breathe, which was probably a good thing so far as his pride was concerned.

Every time Joseph slipped, even a little, Caesar would desert him until he found the rhythm again. Sometimes he even went so far as to hold Joseph’s hips down into the bed, to keep him from seeking more even while he struggled to breathe.

This wasn’t training. It was torture. Caesar brought him to the edge again and again, and let him fall back every time the excitement got to be too much. Joseph almost didn’t care if he could breathe anymore, if Caesar would just let him come.

After the fourth or fifth time Caesar took him in his mouth, Joseph finally snapped and twisted both hands in Caesar’s hair, trying to force him to stay down. Their eyes met, and even though Caesar kept working him with lips and tongue as if nothing was out of place, Joseph knew that Caesar would have no qualms biting him to get free.

He wasn’t going to lose it this time. Joseph dove in, divided between the need to breathe and the feeling of Caesar’s mouth wrapped around him. Then he passed a point where couldn’t think about breathing anymore. He was too close, too hot, too high on the sensation. Breathing had to become instinct as pleasure made his mind go blank.

It wasn’t until after, when he had sunk into the hard bed in perfect relaxation, that Joseph was aware he had been allowed to finish. He hadn’t had to concentrate at all to breathe, which was how it should be. His breathing might be hard and harsh after his excitement, so that even breathing through a normal cloth mask would have been difficult, but Joseph didn’t have to think about his rhythm at all.

Caesar was sitting up over him, wiping his mouth and looking amused and pleased and almost affectionate after everything he had just put Joseph through. He didn’t need praise from Caesar to know he was proud of that success. The look Caesar gave him, the way Caesar kissed his fingers while prying the headband out of his grip, those were enough to make his feelings plain.

“You are the worst student,” Caesar groaned as stretched out, half on top of Joseph. “Now I’m too tired to do anything else tonight.”

No matter how he complained, Caesar was smiling as he said it. It was obvious to Joseph that he wouldn’t be expected to go next door and use his own bed after this, even if he had finally mastered breathing with the mask.


End file.
